Four scene, four seasons
by Atori-chan
Summary: UA. Cuatro adolescentes encontrarán el amor al entrar en un prestigioso instituto. Los problemas comienzan cuando hay terceras personas de por medio. ¿Cómo afrontarlo? sesshrin, inukag, mirsan y kogaya
1. Prólogo

**-FOUR SCENE, FOUR SEASONS-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Pprólogo_

Cuatro escenas de amor en cuatro estaciones

---

PRIMAVERA

¿Lo sabes verdad? Siempre estabas ahí junto a mí y aunque tu personalidad creaba muchos conflictos conseguimos seguir y llegar hacia la noche donde duermen las flores. Tú, yo juntos... ¿cómo fue que sucedió? No lo has olvidado, lo sé. Lo que nos pasó fue algo que tanto tú como yo quedará grabado en nuestros corazones.

---

OTOÑO

Siento el viento yla lluvia de nuestra estación, la estación en la que tú y yo nos juramos amor eterno. Pero, la lluvia siguió en mi corazón cuando al conocerte albergabas sentimientos hacia otra persona que no era yo. El viento aclaró las dudas, hurgaste en lo profundo encontrando la verdad de tus sentimientos.

---

VERANO

La luna flotaba en el mar, yo la miraba constantemente recordándome por alguna razón a ti, pensando en ti... pero sabía que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, aún así creía en el amor, creía que alguna vez me vieras como algo más que una amiga. Aquellos días que pasamos juntos se han convertidos en dulces recuerdos.

---

INVIERNO

Cuantas veces habré llorado por ti, un amor inalcanzable. Nos separábamos y nos encontrábamos. Ingenua de mí, por enamorarme de alguien tan frío como tú. Frío en apariencia, cuerpo cálido. Hechizo de amor, amor a primera vista. Daño, dolor y sufrimiento. Pero¿sabes? No me arrepiento, porque te amo y te sigo amando.

---

Cuatro escenas, cuatro estaciones con tu amor,

por muy separados que estemos, quédate conmigo.

Cuatro escenas, cuatro estaciones con tu amor dentro de mi pecho.

Tú y yo juntos estaremos bien.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

No quería publicar tan pronto este fic, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Cómo podéis observar algunas de estas fraseslas he tomado del ending de la tercera película de Inuyasha de donde me basé para hacer este fic, y aunque este prólogo sea corto, os aseguro que el siguiente capítulo será más largo.

Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, las personas que hablan en cada estación corresponde a una chica diferente, protagonistas de la historia.

Habrá triángulos amorosos, confusiones, conflictos, drama y todo lo demás donde la acción transcurrirá en un instituto privado perteneciente a la familia de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Aparecerán personajes donde os sorprenderá su papel.

Si queréis ver más, dejadme un review para saber vuestra opinión y así actualizar cuanto antes.

'Atori'


	2. Youkai High School

_Capítulo 1: Youkai High School_

El camino estaba lleno de adolescentes de edades comprendidas entre 16 y 18 años, los cuales algunos se dedicaban a conversar entre ellos, otros por su parte andaban con caras de fastidio y aburrimiento total hacia un lugar, como prisioneros resignados a la cárcel. Y es que de esa forma, algunos lo denominaban de esa manera, ya que un internado con solo pocos meses de permiso para volver a casa¿no era acaso una prisión?

Para los medios de transporte había un camino compuesto por un carril para cada sentido, por lo que para aquellos jóvenes les resultaba tranquilizador sin la necesidad de tener que vigilar sus espaldas constantemente para que ningún vehículo les atropellara como ocurría en otros institutos.

El camino por donde andaban los adolescentes estaba limpio y no había rastro de suciedad ni objetos tirados por el suelo. El olor a hierba fresca impregnaba en las narices de los alumnos. A ambos lados, había vegetación donde la estación de primavera se hacía presente en aquellas flores de distintos tipos y colores que dejaban a más de alguna joven asombrada por el buen cuidado que se encontraba cerca de un prestigioso instituto privado de gran categoría donde se decía que de ahí salían las mayores y mejores figuras tanto del deporte como de las distintas profesiones laborales.

Ese era el instituto conocido como **_Youkai High School_**.

El edificio residencial estaba conectado a través de un pasillo con el instituto que constaba de cinco pisos y un enorme portalón de cuatro puertas. La fachada era de color azul plateado, mientras que el tejado era rojo carmesí donde en el centro había un gran reloj.

La residencia para los estudiantes era de piedra ambarina. Estaba distribuida en cuatro bloques a simple vista cada una con pequeñas ventanas, a excepción de la planta baja que era reservada como el lugar del ocio para pasar el tiempo con otros compañeros, ver la televisión entre otras actividades. En la planta superior se encontraba la ubicación de las habitaciones de los profesores los cuales sus ventanales grandes destacaban entre los pequeños cuadros y que algunos eran tapados por el frondoso árbol de sakura.

Atrás de la escuela se encontraba otro edificio color jade donde en lo alto de todo habían tres pequeñas ventanas. Al lado de aquel edificio había una enorme reja donde de frente no se podía distinguir el impresionante campo de deportes y que había sido construido con la intención de que los balones no rompieran alguna ventana ya fuera del colegio o de la residencia.

Los coches, la mayoría de tipo BMW o Mercedes, circulaban hacia un garaje de dos plantas situado a unos metros del edificio escolar donde al lado había una cuadra de caballos y su lugar para poder practicar la hípica o el váter polo sin mayor problema.

Era demasiado lujoso aquel instituto. Solo alumnos de familia adinerada o destacados en el deporte podían acceder a semejante lugar, incluso jóvenes pertenecientes a la clase baja. Hasta alumnos influenciados por los directores de otros centros escolares de secundaria.

-Sango, Sango-chan, mira que flores más bonitas. –dijo una de las jóvenes completamente entusiasmada acercándose a uno de los arbustos y oliendo su delicioso aroma.

-vamos Kagome-chan, no podemos entretenernos. Ya disfrutaremos del paisaje cuando estemos acomodadas.

Kagome sonrió. Su mejor amiga estaba en lo cierto. Tenían tres largos años para disfrutar de aquel lugar. Tres interminables años donde tendría que esforzarse más de la cuenta. Su familia había trabajado mucho para poder pagarle la estancia en aquel instituto.

La verdad es que a la chica llamada Kagome no le agradaba para nada la idea de ir a un instituto de semejante prestigio, pero no le había quedado otra opción cuando su mejor amiga desde secundaria, Sango, había dicho que iría al mismo instituto que su hermano mayor, Kohaku.

Al contrario que ella, su familia era una de las más ricas de la región por la profesión de su padre en ventas de objetos antiguos muy valiosos como espadas, armaduras entre otras.

Eso le había sorprendido cuando se lo había confesado hace años. Aunque su mayor asombro era que una chica como ella, atractiva y rica asistiera a una escuela secundaria pública, en vez de a una privada. Pero eso la aliviaba porque de lo contrario no la habría conocido. Además con su belleza y carácter atraía a decenas de chicos. También era una chica muy segura de sí misma que provocaba la admiración entre las chicas.

No quería decírselo, y mucho menos reconocerlo, pero sentía envidia de su mejor amiga. Mientras que Sango era el centro de atención de todos, ella se sentía en ocasiones excluida por su apariencia de preadolescente, la imagen que se veía frente al espejo. El reflejo de su persona tanto en físico como en carácter.

-¿Kagome? –llamándola confundida viendo tristeza y una extraña sonrisa adornada en su expresión.

-¡Oh sí¡En marcha! –dijo enérgicamente pero con un matiz de despiste.

Emprendió nuevamente el camino, pero algo la detuvo en seco. Un perfume muy agradable y embriagante. Era el mismo olor que desprendía los jazmines. Era extraño, ya que solo en el norte se cultivaba aquella flor. Curiosa se volteó hacia el lugar donde había observado antes y al otro lado de aquellos arbustos a una corta distancia, vio a una mujer muy elegante de cabello como la noche que le llegaba hasta el suelo, ojos dulces, ataviada con un precioso kimono rosa y tonos amarillos dándole un aire de princesa.

Kagome quedó hipnotizada por la belleza de aquella mujer que recogía distintas flores al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una preciosa melodía al son del cantar de los pequeños pajarillos blancos que volaban alrededor de ella.

Algo la dejó boquiabierta, ya que no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas, el que viera de pronto el baile de los pétalos de sakura alrededor de ella, dejándolo como un cuadro precioso. Como la típica imagen de una preciosa mujer y darle ese fondo tan deslumbrante que solo la pintura lograba plasmar. Parecía que aquella escena estuviera preparada de antemano para que la joven pudiera contemplarla en el momento y lugar adecuado.

-¿Kagome? –volvió a llamar Sango, cerca de ella ya un poco preocupada por su actitud.

-Sango-chan, -mirándola como si hubiese visto a un fantasma- ¿has visto a esa...? –señalando al espacio donde había visto a la dama, pero se desconcertó al no ver nada- pero...

-¿qué pasa?

-no. Nada. –suspirando con fuerza y caminando hacia su nuevo instituto "¿habrá sido una ilusión?" pensó confusa.

---

-¡no quiero! –gritaron a coro las voces de un adolescente y un hombre casi idénticos en el físico frente a otro hombre que con la ayuda de otro de constitución baja le ayudaba a ponerse la vestimenta para la ocasión.

El joven y el hombre se miraron sorprendidos de contestar los dos igual y al mismo tiempo. Enfuruñados giraron sus rostros como dos niños pequeños ante la risa divertida del tercer hombre.

-como se nota que os parecéis. –dijo el hombre con la sonrisa aún en su cara. Estaba con los brazos en cruz para que el cuarto hombre que debido a su corta estatura estaba subido a un taburete para ponerle el obi correctamente- mis queridos retoños. –agregó sonriendo más ampliamente- ¿no opinas lo mismo Jaken? –mirándolo.

El pequeño hombre lo miró con espanto, luego a sus hijos donde uno especialmente tenía una mirada fría y calculadora sobre su figura.

-ah señor. –con un nerviosismo delatador. Sabía como eran ambos hijos si se ponía de parte de uno o del otro y tendían a tomarla con él más tarde, por lo no le quedaba otra solución que ser imparcial- disculpe, no estaba atendiendo a la conversación. Este obi estaba descosido y ya sabe. –riendo como un idiota al haber dicho una excusa tan patética.

-vamos amigo. El grito de mis dos preciosos hijos se ha escuchado hasta fuera del instituto. Tan tercos, tan parecidos a su señor padre, tan... –suspirando burlonamente.

-padre, no haga bromas pesadas. No tienen ninguna gracia. –cortó harto el hombre mayor. Al igual que él, vestía un yukata blanco pero con flores rosas en el lado derecho de su hombro- además¿qué me voy parecer a este inmaduro? –señalando al chico que tenía a su lado.

-¡¿a quién llamas inmaduro¡¿Tú amargado de la vida?! –le atacó verbalmente el adolescente. A diferencia de ellos, vestía el uniforme del instituto que consistía en un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, corbata floja azul oscura y chaqueta celeste.

-que poco me importa ser aburrido, tengo 34 años. No soy un idiota que anda saltando como una mona de allá para acá como cierto '_medio_' hermano que tengo al lado. –mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

-¡¿acaso me estás insultando?! –poniéndose en posición de ataque, el otro cerró los ojos sonriendo todavía más, provocando que el menor se sintiera más ofendido- ¡papá! Dile algo a Sesshomaru. Se está metiendo conmigo –dijo con el mismo tono que un niño mimado.

-ay Inuyasha que infantil llegas a ser a veces. –dijo Sesshomaru con gracia.

-¡¿quieres que te deje sin dientes?! –preguntó volviendo a ponerse en posición de ataque con el puño preparado para cumplir con su palabra.

-¿quieres que se te abra un expediente por atacar a tu tutor? –le dijo con inocencia.

-¡papá! –llamó a su padre desesperado en busca de ayuda.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en el lugar, y a aquel despacho, apareció la mujer que Kagome había visto cargando un ramo de flores silvestres.

Sesshomaru al verla, frunció el cejo y miró al frente con los ojos cerrados.

-a eso se le llama cariño fraternal. –dijo la mujer colocando aquel ramo en un jarrón de porcelana vacío que había en una mesita.

-¿cariño? –repitió Sesshomaru con sarcasmo- Izayoi será una broma ¿no? Yo no le tengo cariño a nadie. –dijo fríamente- solo sales lastimado y con ello pierdes un tiempo precioso.

-eso lo dices ahora hijo. –dijo su padre ya alistado y encarándose manteniendo todavía esa sonrisa- ya verás como alguien derretirá ese bloque de hielo que pretendes dar a todos sin excepción. Estoy convencido de que aparecerá una adorable jovencita que entrará a tu vida y pasarás de un '_Bulldog_' a un cachorrillo domesticado.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer más a al mayor que lo miró desafiante, jurándose a sí mismo que eso jamás ocurriría por su orgullo y para no darle la razón.

-vamos papá, es inútil. Sesshomaru ya ha pasado la flor de la juventud. No está para vivir el amor a sus '_34 años_'. –insultándole con demasiado descaro- y si llegase a enamorarse, cosa que dudo, -dejando muy claro aquel hecho como imposible- ninguna chica conseguiría durar más de tres meses con él por su carácter insoportable. –finalizó Inuyasha con burla.

-¿y qué hay de ti? Con tu carácter inmaduro¿cuántas chicas te han dado ya calabazas¿Quince, veinte? –sacándole un gruñido ante tal verdad- Querido hermanito, como sigas así, acabarás solterón y sin vivir ninguna experiencia amorosa. Yo aunque no haya durado '_más de tres meses_' por lo menos sé lo que es estar con una mujer.

-¡maldito prepotente!

Y antes de que una nueva discusión comenzara entre los dos hermanos como era el pan del día, alguien tocó a la puerta, entrando un hombre de avanzada edad, medio calvo y con una barba larga blanca vestido con un pantalón turquesa y camisa blanca.

-Inutaisho-sama, los alumnos han llegado y les están esperando en el auditorio para que dé la típica charla. Ya sabe, esa aburrida que da todos los santos años. –dijo despreocupadamente.

-gracias Saya-dono, -contestó amigablemente- ahora mismo vamos. Reúne a todo el claustro de profesores y que se dirijan allí de inmediato.

-entendido señor. –abandonando el despacho.

-y ahora vosotros dos, –dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos cambiando su aire bonachón a otra amenazante- por vuestro propio bien, espero que os portéis bien frente a los demás y eso incluye los tres años de curso que compartiréis como profesor y alumno¿me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

-sí, padre. –contestaron al unísono ya resignados.

-no hay duda de que siendo hijos de distinta madre se parecen mucho. –dijo Izayoi para sí misma y oliendo el aroma de una de las flores que había recogido.

---

El auditorio estaba lleno y eso intimidaba a una jovencita de baja estatura donde según ella, se veía fuera de lugar tanto por su aspecto como por las ropas que llevaba. Algo muy simple como unos vaqueros, una camiseta verde y un paliacate a cuadros color naranja y amarillo. Observaba al resto de las chicas las cuales, las veía más maduras de lo que ella era, vestidas todas ellas con faldas dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su apariencia inocente y su corta estatura la hacía verse como una niña que ingresaba más bien al ciclo de secundaria. Nerviosa comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño que estaba sujeto en lo alto del lado izquierdo y caía sobre sus hombros llegando hasta el antebrazo. Esa costumbre la tenía desde que recordaba y lo hacía cada vez que se encontraba inquieta como en esos momentos.

Como lamentaba el hecho de haberse inscrito en aquel instituto privado. Pero era lo que le quedaba. Sus padres y su hermano mayor habían fallecido hacía unos meses, quedando bajo la custodia de su tía Sara, su única familia. Y lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo para ella, así que usando la herencia que le habían dejado, aprovechó para inscribirse en aquel internado, con el único objetivo de estudiar y cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, ser una prestigiosa abogada.

Suspiró con tristeza.

La profesión que había deseado para ella no estaba mal, pero ese no era su verdadero sueño.

Desde que tenía uso de razón adoraba a los animales, especialmente los canes y los caballos. Recordaba que de pequeña cuando iba a la casa de sus abuelos, quienes tenían tres perros, siempre se veía rodeada de ellos, disfrutando con toda libertad, jugando con ellos, alimentándoles, cuidándoles, dándoles de su cariño, sacándoles a pasear donde estaba con ellos en plena naturaleza. Pero los años pasan para cualquier ser vivo, muchas cosas suceden. Uno de los animales había cogido una extraña enfermedad contagiando a los otros dos animales, y poco después habían muerto. Las visitas a casa de sus abuelos habían sido solamente recuerdos, pero también el deseo de querer llegar a ser veterinaria y evitar aquello.

Sin embargo, con aquel terrible accidente, donde su madre y hermano murieron en el acto, y la promesa que le había hecho a su padre en su lecho de muerte dos días después, no tuvo más que renunciar y cumplir en un futuro lo que su progenitor había deseado para ella.

Salió de su ensoñación al ver como varios profesores, la mayoría de ellos vestidos con los trajes tradicionales japoneses, hacían acto de presencia por lo que puso especial atención. Estaba completamente sola y debía ser espabilada en saber como desenvolverse en aquel mundillo. Un mundo que nunca antes había pisado, la riqueza.

Antes de poner sus cinco sentidos, se tomó la libertad de inspeccionar uno por uno a cada profesor y tener una primera impresión sobre ellos. Había de todo, desde el profesor tipo cascarrabias, la que no muestra sentimientos, la amargada, la que nos haría la vida imposible, el despreocupado, el alegre, la encantadora.

-"¿un alumno?" –se preguntó extrañada viendo a Inuyasha quién tenía cara de fastidio.

Después de él vio al último de los profesores que la dejó sin palabras y la impresión marcada de forma notable.

-"¿quién... quién es él¿por qué me llama tanto la atención?" –llevándose una mano al corazón y agachando la mirada cohibida como si aquel profesor la estuviera mirando fijamente.

En ese momento, la joven no se daba cuenta que su corazón latía con fuerza, para cuando lo supo no pudo más que sorprenderse. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo¿Acaso sería su atractivo que la empujaba a mirarle y después a agachar la cabeza como una estúpida? No, ella no era superficial.

Puede que fuesen esos ojos ambarinos donde leía la soledad y eso le producía pena y compasión. Pero no por ello tenía que ponerse roja.

-oye¿estás bien? –escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

La joven se volteó encontrándose con un muchacho que parecía un poco más mayor que ella, de ojos y cabellos oscuros el cual era recogido en una pequeña coleta alta, tenía pecas sobre su nariz y vestía el uniforme del instituto.

-eh sí. –contestó tímidamente mirando el frente, pero accidentalmente su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de aquel hombre que la dejaba sin habla.

-eres nueva¿verdad? –preguntó el mismo muchacho interesado.

-eh sí. –contestó nuevamente mirándole momentáneamente solo para no ser descortés.

-verás que en poco tiempo te adaptas. –con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-no, te lo agradezco eh...

-Kohaku Senshu. De 3º grupo D –se presentó el muchacho- ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Rin, Rin Amai. Un gusto en conocerte Kohaku-san.

El chico sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó en la silla a la espera de que el director del instituto iniciara la misma charla de todos los años.

-

Kagome estaba sorprendida al ver nuevamente a aquella mujer en la parte donde estaban los profesores, concretamente al lado de un adolescente que debía tener su misma edad, preguntándose que hacía en aquel lugar reservado para los profesores. Fijó su vista viendo que al lado del joven, había un hombre de aspecto casi idéntico, excepto su mirada. La del chico era rebelde y la del hombre frío como el acero.

Después se fijó en el tercer hombre casi igual a ellos que se trataba del director del instituto que se acercaba para iniciar el discurso.

El director era un hombre de aspecto jovial de tez morena, ojos ambarinos como el adolescente y el hombre. Cabello platinado recogido en una coleta alta y que vestía un yukata blanco de flores azules en el lado izquierdo y un enorme cinto rojo atado delante.

-"entonces, esa mujer debe ser una de las profesoras y no una fantasma. Y el hombre de cabello largo tiene toda la pinta de ser el hijo del director igual que ese chico. Pero es imposible. Ese hombre" –refiriéndose a Sesshomaru- "tiene la pinta de doblarle la edad y son muy parecidos. ¿Serán hermanos o primos?" –ante el pensamiento de tener a tres miembros de la misma familia en el lugar, arrugó la frente frustrada- "como si esto no estuviera infectado de niños pijos, resulta que también estarán los típicos hijos de papá." –pensó con toda la amargura posible.

La realidad volvió a Kagome cuando se escuchó la voz firme y grave pero agradable del director.

-_'Quiero dar la bienvenida a todos aquellos alumnos que ingresan en este año y a los de segundo y tercero que ya están familiarizados con el centro. A los nuevos les deseo que su estancia les sea agradable. El lema de nuestro instituto es la confianza y la armonía. Nuestro objetivo es convertiros en los más grandes prodigios del país. Para ello, estudiareis durante tres años donde en el último trimestre se os exigirá más para poder prepararos en la profesión elegida. Todos los maestros han sido seleccionados rigurosamente para las diversas asignaturas, donde en este año, tendremos la incorporación oficial de mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru Youkai como profesor de ciencias y adicionalmente de educación física. También se contará como nuevo alumno a mi hijo pequeño Inuyasha Youkai. A continuación, nombraré a vuestros profesores y su asignatura correspondiente: el señor Jaken Kaeru, profesor de física y química; la nueva profesora en lenguas, la señorita Kagura Kaze; la señorita Kanna Shiroi, profesora de música; el señor Myoga Nomi profesor de historia; el señor Totosai Katana, profesor de dibujo; y otra de las nuevas incorporaciones, el señor Naraku Kumo, como profesor de matemáticas. Espero que todos los alumnos muestren el respeto que les deben, pues serán sus profesores quiénes les conducirán a ser las personas futuras que desean ser. Por supuesto como en cualquier instituto público, habrán diversas y muy variadas actividades extraescolares, donde se les obliga a cada alumno participar en una como mínimo para fomentar, su espíritu, su cuerpo y su arte. El uso de cafetería será libre. Cada mes se les dará un vale con una cuenta determinada a gastar. Úsenlos como ustedes quieran pero haciendo buen provecho. Al cabo de otro mes, se les dará uno nuevo con la misma cantidad. Por último, referente al reparto de habitaciones lo encontrarán en un listado colocado en la entrada principal del edificio de al lado donde allí hallarán sus habitaciones con sus uniformes, material escolar y una hoja informativa. El responsable de las habitaciones estará en manos de Hakudoshi Akusei. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda sobre las normas del instituto, pueden consultarlo con el secretario Saya-dono o si quieren consultar conmigo directamente, el director de este instituto Inutaisho. Hoy al ser su primer día, aplazaremos las clases de los de primer curso para mañana donde en sus respetivas habitaciones habrá un manual y una guía sobre su grupo, lista de compañeros y demás información. Para el resto de los alumnos de segundo y tercero, como ya saben, sus clases comenzaran dentro de una hora. Buenos días.'_ –y con esas palabras el hombre se retiró en compañía de su esposa y sus dos hijos. Donde detrás de ellos, el resto de profesores le seguían como si ya hubiesen cumplido con su misión.

-

Tras el discurso, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar algunos sentados en sus asientos y otros emprendiendo el camino a cualquier parte.

-¡Uff! -sopló con fastidio un chico de cabello azabache largo recogido en una coleta alta y ojos azules como el cielo - Que asco de discurso. Siempre el mismo todos los años. Debe recitarlo de memoria y lo que es más, tendremos al pequeño hijo de papá entre nosotros. Y eso no es todo, sino que ahora ya no tendremos de sustituto sino de profesor _oficial _al profesor '_no me mate'_ Seguro que ese pequeño chucho será igual de perro rabioso que el hermano mayor, ese insoportable profesor asqueroso que casi me suspende esas ciencias malditas. –apretando el puño- ese miserable que me hizo la vida imposible, que sino fuera por la llegada de nuestro verdadero profesor de ciencias habría suspendido y seguramente expulsado por la tentación de darle unos buenos golpes. Y ahora lo vamos a tener a diario. –dramatizándose con las manos sobre la cabeza.

Eso escuchaba una jovencita que estaba tras suya y no pudo evitar reírse por sus palabras y sus gestos. Desde el inicio del discurso ya llevaba un buen rato observando las tonterías que hacía con dos chicos que se encontraban sentados a ambos lados y que trataban de hacerlo callar con siseos.

Le atraía, eso sin duda, pero debía estar en segundo o en tercero, por lo que las posibilidades de acercarse a él o conocerle eran mínimas. Ella era tímida, especialmente con aquellos chicos que le gustaban.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota. Debía recordar que asistía a ese instituto gracias a las influencias del director donde destacaba en educación física, clase que daría con el profesor, como aquel chico había denominado, '_no me mate_'.

-"bueno Ayame, vamos allá..." –dijo la jovencita dándose ánimos a sí misma.

---

-¿no lo encuentras, Sango-chan? –preguntó Kagome con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos.

-no. Y es extraño. Ya sabes que Kohaku es un chico muy alto para sus 18 años. –mirando por todos los sitios tratando de encontrar a su hermano.

De tratar de buscar a su hermano, no se dio cuenta que alguien acabó tropezando con ella haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

-oh, lo siento. –dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azul marino.

-no te preocupes.

La chica volvió a su labor pero algo le llamó la atención y es que algo o alguien le estaba tocando el trasero.

En un gesto casi involuntario giró la mano donde se escuchó una sonora bofetada.

Kagome estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver en aquel chico que había tropezado con su mejor amiga la mano estampada de forma notoria en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Sa... Sa... Sango-chan! –exclamó escandalizada. Sabía que su amiga tenía genio, pero nunca la había visto golpear a nadie.

-oye eso ha dolido. –se quejó el chico con la mano en la mejilla roja.

-me has tocado¿verdad? –exigió saber colorada y furiosa.

-no, en absoluto. Fue una equivocación. Mi mano pasó por ahí y...

-¡me has tocado! –volvió a repetir más enfadada- ¡¿con qué derecho te atreves?!

-oye, mira, –cambiando su rostro a uno más serio y cogiéndole por sorpresa de las manos- después de todo eso lo hacen las parejas, así que¿qué te parece si salimos juntos y nos vemos en mi cuarto esta noche?

-¡Wow! –fue lo único que dijo Kagome impresionada por la actitud tan lanzada de aquel chico.

-¡¿estás de broma?! –apartando sus manos y poniéndose más roja que un tomate por lo que se giró nerviosa- ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-eso tiene fácil arreglo. Mi nombre es Miroku Bonzo, puedes llamarme Miroku o Miroku-kun. Tengo 16 años, por lo tanto soy de primer año. Mi familia pertenece a un linaje de monjes famosos en la historia.

-entonces¿es que acabarás siendo un monje como tus antepasados? –preguntó Kagome levantándose e interesada en el asunto.

-en absoluto. –contestó como si dijera la mayor tontería- eso quedó excluido hace unas décadas. Pero la fama de lo que mis ancestros hicieron nos da mucha ganancia. –dijo Miroku sonriente provocando que Sango le mirara desconfiada- y bueno preciosa¿qué me dices? –volteándose nuevamente a ella- ¿nos vemos más tarde? –a medida que le tocaba el trasero.

Otra sonora bofetada y la mano estampada en la otra mejilla del chico.

-vamos Kagome-chan. Ya veré a mi hermano en otra ocasión. –dijo Sango molesta y tomando de la mano a su amiga para sacarla de allí.

-encantada de conocerte Miroku-san. –dijo Kagome siendo arrastrada.

Miroku comenzó a sobarse la otra zona de su rostro mirando como aquella chica preciosa, ante sus ojos, se marchaba con la furia encendida.

-no está mal, pero tiene demasiado carácter y eso no me gusta. –murmuró.

---

Mientras todo eso había sucedido, por el corredor de un pasillo donde la familia Youkai caminaban en un ambiente completamente extraño lleno de preocupación y amargura.

El director, Inutaisho, era el único que se mantenía despreocupado, silbaba alegremente como si algo bueno le hubiera pasado. La mujer por su parte miraba a su hijo de sangre quién tenía una expresión que por minutos cambiaba de la decisión a la melancolía, hasta pasar por la felicidad hasta la tristeza. Sesshomaru, al contrario que su padre, se encontraba molesto a más no poder. Ya le fastidiaba ser profesor de su medio hermano, sino que además tendría como colegas a su senpai Naraku donde años atrás había tenido problemas cuando eran adolescentes por culpa de una mujer, curiosamente colega de la profesión, Kagura Kaze. Sin ser consciente, se había creado una especie de triángulo amoroso. Naraku estaba embobado en Kagura, la quería para él. Pero la ahora mujer, había estado enamorada de él desde siempre, más bien por su posición social y su dinero. Claro que tampoco podía mentir que no se aprovechase de ella y pasara unas noches entretenidas. En sí, aquella mujer era hermosa. Su largo cabello como el ébano recogido en un moño japonés, ojos grandes y rojos como la sangre, cuerpo perfecto la hacían enloquecer a cualquier hombre... menos a él.

Y ahora actualmente, aquellas dos personas habían entrado a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, Kagura seguramente persiguiéndole a él y Naraku a ella. Las muestras seductoras de la mujer hacia su persona eran evidentes, especialmente cuando sacaba su típico abanico mirándole de forma conquistadora y a Naraku lleno de rencor e ira.

-"amor... ¡Chit¡Ridículo!"

Inuyasha tenía la mente en otra parte, ni siquiera era consciente del cambio de expresiones que estaba haciendo. En su cabeza, la imagen de aquella joven le dejaba hechizado. La recordaba todo hasta el mínimo detalle. Cabello largo negro como la noche un poco más abajo de su cintura, sujeto en una cinta blanca. Sus ojos castaños reflejando la madurez en una adolescente como ella. Su tez blanca como la leche. Un kimono donde se apreciaba una cintura estrecha, piernas y brazos largos. Físicamente le atraía, era su tipo y no podía esperar en conocerla.

-"pero... ¿y si no le llego a gustar?" –pensó preocupado- "¡Ahrg! Espero que mi papá haya distribuido bien los grupos y esté en el de esa chica" –cambiando su expresión a una llena de ilusión haciendo que su madre se asustara más de la actitud loca de su hijo.

-"solo espero que no suceda muy a menudo." –pensó Izayoi preocupada.

-"Sakura el inicio del curso siempre hace que te recuerde. Aunque hayas abandonado este mundo, si cierro los ojos sé que estás ahí. Cuidando del bloque de hielo de nuestro hijo. ¿Verdad?" –pensó divertido Inutaisho.

---

Cuatro escenas en un mismo lugar.

Cuatro estaciones distintas con un solo destino, el amor.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo y más cuando no quedó como yo esperaba. Prometo esforzarme en el siguiente, aunque pido comprensión ya que tengo la mente en otra parte por culpa del trabajo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y no os haya desilusionado.

Bien, aclaro antes de nada que este fic no será sesshkag. Yo soy fiel 100 a las parejas sesshrin y inukag. También aclaro que primavera o Haru es Sango; Otoño o Aki es Ayame; Verano o Natsu es Kagome; y por último, Invierno o Fuyu es Rin.

Lo siguiente que quiero comentar es sobre los apellidos donde me basé en lo que son o como son caracterizados en el manga/anime. La traducción de ellos se verá en mi pág de "Basho no Aotsuki" (junto a las respuestas de vuestros reviews) que mañana publicaré. El enlace está en mi profile.

Y por último agradecer de todo corazón a quiénes me dejaron reviews, la mayoría hermosos: _KS, Citus, La Hanyou de Inuyasha, Alma-del-Alma, Sesshy Kachy, Senfhi, Dj-Chiyako, MarisolBlack, tsuki kuroi, wa tsuki kenketsu-san, LihoShido, Selene, naoko fujisawa, Brenda jet aime_ y a los que los leyeron y no me dejaron review también muchas gracias.

Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones sobre este cap.

'Atori'


	3. Los primeros días, presentaciones 1ªpart

_Capítulo 2: Los primeros días, presentaciones_

-1ª parte-

Las flores de Sakura danzaban al compás de la suave brisa del viento. Aquello para Rin era mágico. Se mantenía quieta, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel momento. Solo quería estar así un rato más, disfrutar de aquella sensación antes de tener que concentrarse en los estudios.

Le resultaba tan bello aquel lugar, aquellos árboles, aquella vegetación que se deprimió el no poder disfrutarla en su total plenitud.

Rompiendo la magia del momento al acordarse por lo que estaba en aquel instituto dio unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndose a la zona de residentes donde muchos alumnos cargaban su equipaje, a medida que se preguntaba como sería la persona con la cual compartiría habitación.

-"¿y si no le llego a caer bien? ¿Sería mejor no tenerle mucha confianza y centrarme en mis metas?" –y repentinamente la imagen de aquel profesor llegó a su mente- "pero... ¿por qué me he acordado de él?" –con las mejillas teñidas de rosa- "no Rin... debes concentrarte en lo tuyo, después de todo es solo atracción. Es un hombre guapo y seguro que estará casado. Además es mi profesor y uno de los hijos del director. Es algo que no está a mi alcance. La edad, la posición social, y su gusto en mujeres..." –no sabía porque, pero eso la deprimía hasta el punto de llegar a angustiarse.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que chocó frontalmente con alguien haciendo que el portafolios que cargaba la otra persona cayera al suelo.

-oh lo siento mucho. –se disculpó la joven apenada ayudándole a recoger las hojas esparcidas.

-tú maldita mocosa, ¿a ver si aprendes por dónde vas?

Rin levantó la cabeza, aunque no tanto, encontrándose con un hombre de su misma estatura de piel aceituna y ojos amarillos. Vestía un elegante traje chaqueta pantalón color marrón, camisa blanca y pajarita castaña oscura. Verle le recordaba a algo, a un sapo trajeado y no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros del mote inventado.

-muchacha insolente. ¿No me digas qué te estás riendo de mí? ¿De tu profesor de física y química? ¿Del gran Jaken Kaeru? –ajustando su pajarita con elegancia.

-eh... no... No Jaken-sama... gomen nasai... –dándole las hojas a medida que hacía una reverencia de disculpas. Pasó por su lado para proseguir su camino.

-¿su nombre? –pidió el hombre.

-ah... eh... Amai, Rin Amai...

-bien señorita Rin, la tendré en cuenta para cuando la vea en mi clase. –emprendiendo la marcha.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior. Aún no había comenzado las clases y aquel hombre sapo trajeado ya le tenía manía.

-"pues sí que empiezo bien."

---

Desde la ventana del tercer piso, Ayame admiraba embelesada aquel chico que le había llamado la atención. Junto a él, aquellos dos chicos que había visto les acompañaban y por lo que podía apreciar le pedían algo a lo que el chico negaba dispuesto y decidido a hacer lo que tenía planeado. E instantes después, la chica vio como él salía corriendo dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, su dirección no parecía el edificio contiguo donde se daban las clases, sino la salida del instituto.

Sonrió nuevamente ante la ocurrencia de faltar a clase ya el primer día.

-sin duda es un chico muy interesante. –dándose la media vuelta, apoyándose en la repisa viendo el cuarto que se le había asignado ya listo y ordenado.

Como era de esperar y como el resto, había otra cama que todavía no había sido ocupada. Era cuestión de minutos el saber con quién compartiría habitación. Solo esperaba que no fuera una snob.

En ese mismo instante, alguien abrió la puerta donde la chica que entraba parecía despedirse de otra sin reparar todavía en su presencia.

-nos vemos después Kagome-chan. –dijo la chica entrando en el cuarto y viendo sorpresivamente a Ayame- oh perdona, he entrado sin llamar. Lo siento mucho.

-no importa. –con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Su acompañante comenzó a inspeccionarla como si le sonara de algo, y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-oye, ¿tú vienes del instituto Hanyou no es así?

-sí. Del mismo que vienes tú.

-vaya, menuda sorpresa. No imaginé que aparte de Kagome-chan, viniera más gente a este instituto de ricos.

-bueno, –empezando a jugar con una de sus coletas- estoy aquí más bien por una beca deportiva, nada más.

-¿eres Ayame Sakurako? –cuestionó impresionada obteniendo una afirmativa- encantada, me llamo Sango Senshu. –dijo emocionada y estrechándole la mano- He oído hablar mucho de ti y siempre he querido conocerte.

-vaya... gracias... –dijo Ayame sonrojada por el buen recibimiento de aquella chica donde algo le decía que era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

---

Por su parte, Kagome ya había llegado a su habitación, encontrándola vacía, por el momento.

-esperemos llevarme bien con mi compañera de cuarto y no crear líos. –suspirando con fuerza dispuesta a ordenar sus cosas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer lo que se proponía fijó que en su futura mesa de estudio estaban los libros y el resto de material que usaría, incluido tres mudas del uniforme y de la ropa que necesitaría para la clase de gimnasia, más dos libros que no tenían nada que ver con los de clase. Uno de ellos parecía viejo del color como el roble donde en el centro estaba incrustado el emblema del colegio. Lo que más le sorprendía era que estaba cerrado con un candado y al lado una pequeña llave. El otro libro, por el contrario era azul y más delgadito. Llevaba su nombre puesto en la parte inferior. Y en la parte superior ponía "Manual del alumno".

-si que desperdician dinero aquí. –dijo frustrada cogiendo el uniforme lanzando un suspiro de asco- aún por encima de marinerita. Rojo y con un lacito negro. –criticando el uniforme donde para nada le gustaba.

De cualquier manera, echó el uniforme encima de su cama para coger la ropa que iría a usar en sus futuras clases de educación física.

-éste aún pasa, pero considero el short demasiado corto, incluso más que el que usábamos en secundaria. –pensar en aquella etapa hizo que recordara con pesadez como todos los chicos babeaban por las chicas cuando usaban aquellas ropas tan cortas- y Sango-chan que era la más afectada. –riéndose al recordar como iban detrás de ella como perritos falderos- pero a mí nunca me miraban. –apagando poco a poco aquella risa.

Negó con la cabeza con fuerza y puso aquella ropa donde estaba para echar un vistazo a aquel libro de aspecto antiguo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Se sentó y con la llave que había, lo abrió donde para su sorpresa descubrió que era un diario y que en el interior había un sobre color crema. Sin aguantar su curiosidad, rasgó el sobre para leer el contenido.

-

"_Querida alumno/a:_

_Si te has aventurado a abrir este libro, si has tenido las ganas de leer esta carta, es para que sepas que este libro o diario, como quieras llamarlo, te pertenece para que en él cuentes todas las peripecias ocurridas a lo largo del instituto. Pues en estos tres años que pasarás, descubrirás que no solo son los estudios o tus metas para llegar a ser lo que deseas. En todo caso, si aún no sabes que hacer con tu vida, no te amargues con eso. Con el tiempo irás descubriendo por ti mismo/a lo que realmente deseas._

_Sin embargo, en este instituto no solo es estudiar para ser lo que quieres. Recuerda que son tres años; tres años donde tu carácter madurará; tres años donde harás nuevos amigos; tres años donde inseguridades y conflictos podrán realizarse; tres años donde quizás encuentres el amor de tu vida donde menos te los esperes. _

_Recuerda que todo varía como las estaciones. _

_La primavera puede ser una época tranquila con sus verdes pastos y sus inmensas flores, pero la lluvia puede destrozar todo eso. _

_El verano, la época cálida puede ir en tu contra. Demasiado calor que radica en el comportamiento. _

_Otoño, las hojas caen de las copas de los árboles, una época triste, pero que tiene sus maravillas si ves más allá. _

_Invierno, aunque la nieve caiga, aunque el frío esté presente, siempre hay algo, muy pequeño, que dé calor al gran bloque de nieve._

_Quizás no ahora, pero al cabo de un tiempo entenderás lo que quiero decir._

_Atentamente, Sakura Youkai."_

-

Kagome miraba confusa la carta, más bien la firma. Sin duda, aquella era una copia, pero le intrigaba saber quién era esa tal Sakura. Creía que en la reunión, había conocido a todo el personal. Y por el apellido tendría que ser pariente del director.

-¿será aquella mujer? –se preguntó refiriéndose a la persona que había visto recoger flores y luego en aquella sala junto a los vástagos donde uno de ellos sería su profesor- es muy probable.

Volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y lo guardó dentro del diario imaginándose que aquellas palabras le servirían de algo en el futuro. Lo mismo hizo con el diario que lo metió en el primer cajón de su mesa decidida a hacer uso de él. Contar todas sus experiencias, tanto escolares como de su vida privada.

-ahora el otro libro. –cogiéndolo donde en primera página estaban sus datos personales, su clase y el nombre de su tutor- ¡genial! Tengo como tutor al hijo mayor de papá. –pasó una hoja donde estaba el piso y número de su habitación y algunos datos breves de su compañera de cuarto con una foto de ella- Rin Amai, 16 años, 1º B. Irá a mi misma clase y además es nueva como yo. No tiene pinta de ser una niña rica. –examinando la fotografía. Pasó otra página donde se leía la lista de sus compañeros de clase, por lo que se apresuró a ver si su amiga Sango estaba con ella- a ver... Senshu, Senshu, Senshu... –leyendo los apellidos que empezaban por S- no está. –dijo con pena y cerró el libro angustiada.

No pasaron ni dos segundos al darse cuenta de algo. Con prisas volvió a abrir el libro en la página de lista de compañeros donde esperaba no ver lo que se imaginaba.

-por favor no, por favor no, por favor que me haya equivocado. –empezó a quejarse y entonces lo que no deseaba apareció ahí escrito y para confirmarlo su fotografía con su sonrisa arrogante- ¡nooooooo! –gritó con desesperación- ¿por qué con él? ¿Por qué con él? –agarrándose la cabeza.

Ahí con letras claras estaba puesto el nombre de uno de sus compañeros de clase, Inuyasha Youkai.

Kagome se detuvo al sentir una presencia, miró en dirección a la puerta donde allí había una jovencita de corta estatura y largos cabellos como el roble. Sus ojos avellanas la miraba en una mezcla entre asustada y confusa.

La joven se sonrojó sintiéndose estúpida y sin saber que decir a su compañera de cuarto.

-ah... eh... yo... –levantándose de la silla sin saber como explicarse.

-¿estás bien? –fue lo primero que preguntó Rin.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante esa pregunta. ¿Y ahora qué le decía? ¿Qué no se encontraba bien porque en su clase aparte de tener como tutor a uno de los hijos del director tendrían como compañero al otro niño rico y mimado? Sonaba estúpido ¿o quizás no?

-eh sí. Solo que una amiga mía no irá en mi mismo grupo y por eso me lamentaba. –sonriendo nerviosamente y rogando que la creyera, aunque viendo su cara desconfiada, ya que había mencionado en masculino, supuso que no- esto, ¿tú eres Rin Amai, no? –cambiando de tema- encantada, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

-ah... el gusto es mío Higurashi-san. –estrechándole de la mano.

-mmm. –examinándola donde la veía bastante idéntica a ella por lo que asomó una cálida sonrisa- llámame Kagome-chan, después de todo tenemos mucho en común.

-¿eh? –mirándola confusa sin comprender sus palabras.

-mejor no preguntes. Bueno, Rin-chan parece que estaremos en el mismo grupo.

-¿tú también eres nueva?

-sí, igual que mi mejor amiga Sango-chan. Después quedé en reunirme con ella para tomar algo, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras.

-eh... esto... yo...

-venga Rin-chan, estoy segura que a Sango-chan le caerás genial.

-pero si apenas me acabas de conocer y...

-de eso nada. –cortándola- estar o hablar contigo hace que me recuerde a mí misma. –cerrando los ojos con esa sonrisa.

-gracias Kagome-chan. –sonriendo como ella.

---

Sesshomaru miraba la ventana con fastidio. Se había cambiado de ropa para su primera clase "oficial" como su padre había dicho. Odiaba llevar los típicos trajes tradicionales de colores claros. Era por eso que prefería usar el traje chaqueta pantalón oscuro. Su padre siempre le había recriminado que vestido así parecía que fuera a un funeral, principalmente cuando en las estaciones de otoño e invierno usaba un largo abrigo negro donde muchas mujeres le miraban con cara de tontas.

-¡estúpidas! –masculló con desagrado- lo único que quieren es dinero y sexo con el mejor.

Aunque claro, él no era el más indicado para hablar de eso. Quería heredar él solo todo lo que era de su padre, la dirección del instituto, las casas, todos los tesoros y reliquias de la familia. No quería compartirlo con su medio hermano.

-él no tiene ningún derecho. Es mío por sangre.

Soltó una mueca de fastidio y de su mesa de trabajo cogió un paquete de tabaco dispuesto a consumir uno de los tantos cigarrillos.

-¿acaso has olvidado una de las reglas de este instituto? –dijo una voz masculina y algo gastada a sus espaldas.

Sesshomau ignorando tal comentario y sin voltearse consumió lo que tanto deseaba en ese momento soltando el humo con lentitud.

-poco me importa viejo Totosai. –girando su cabeza para ver al hombre mayor que debía rondar la misma edad que su padre, solo que en él se le notaban los años. Tenía poco pelo y una pequeña barba donde en la punta parecía estar quemada. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros. Usaba el traje tradicional que había usado en la ceremonia color negro y verde. Su principal característica es que siempre llevaba una escuadra y un cartabón junto a un bloc de dibujo preparado para impartir su clase.

-no creo que tu padre lo pase de largo, por muy hijo suyo que seas. –dijo con una sonrisa que enfadó al albino.

Malhumorado aplastó el cigarrillo en una de las mesas apagándolo y dejando la marca de la ceniza en la mesa de roble.

-¿está contento ahora el Totosai-sama o va ir a darle el parte a mi querido padre? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-eres insoportable Sesshomaru. No me extraña que tu estúpido hermanito no te aguante.

-por tu bien, te aconsejo que si quieres seguir en el instituto, modera esa lengua cuando yo tome el mando. Algún día mi padre puede sufrir un accidente y entonces yo seré quién lo dirija. –cogiendo su larga gabardina yendo hacia su clase.

Totosai miró para atrás con malos ojos al primogénito de su "jefe" y al mismo tiempo viejo amigo.

-tienes una mentalidad demoníaca Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, -carraspeando- si quiero seguir en mi puesto no me queda otro remedio que hacerte la pelota.

-

Sesshomaru caminaba de forma tranquila y sigilosa con los ojos cerrados. Conocía a la perfección aquel instituto, no obstante se había criado en él prácticamente. A pesar de ser en un instituto, el hombre había sido instruido lo que era primaria y secundaria en ese lugar con los viejos profesores que le daban clases particulares por petición de su padre. Después había ingresado como alumno donde sus notas eran extremadamente altas. Corrían los rumores que al ser el hijo del director, éste influenciaba en los maestros para que le diesen las mejores calificaciones, cuando la realidad era otra. Él se había esforzado por méritos propios para encargarse de la dirección del instituto cuanto antes.

Se paró bruscamente para mirar a través de la ventana el frondoso y viejo árbol de Sakura que estaba frente a la residencia de estudiantes. Un vago recuerdo acudía a su mente. Él de pequeño corriendo alegremente hacia su encantadora y alegre madre. Una mujer tierna y agradable que llevaba el nombre de aquel árbol en flor.

Quizás si su madre estuviera viva, no tendría aquella ambición de heredar lo que por derecho le pertenecía exclusivamente a él.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –los recuerdos de su madre pasaron a lo más hondo de su corazón, miró al frente donde el baile de los pétalos de Sakura danzaban como si aquella persona lo hubiera organizado, como si llamara al viento para que pasearan y que con la ventana abierta ondearan los cabellos y las vestimentas de ambos- mi querido Sesshomaru.

Éste frunció el cejo. Primero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el pesado de Totosai y ahora con aquella mujer insinuante. Observó que como él se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba una camisa de seda blanca donde se veía la línea intermedia de su busto y una falda de un rosa claro que se ceñía a su figura. En sus manos llevaba tres libros, dos de tamaño normal y un pequeño diccionario.

-no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Kagura-sama.

-¿Kagura-sama? Cuando salíamos juntos no me llamabas así. –con una sonrisa de lado.

-eso fue en el pasado. –siguiendo con su camino- y ahora si me disculpa, debo iniciar con mi clase.

-es verdad, -decía Kagura a pesar de que él seguía caminando- había olvidado que eres el hijo del director y si llegas tarde a tu primera clase oficial sería una falta muy grave. Por eso, por miedo, vas con 15 minutos de antelación, ¿no? –dijo divertida.

-yo no le temo a nada Kagura-sama. A diferencia de usted, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. –dijo sin pararse- saluda al senpai de mi parte. Dile que ya nos veremos en las reuniones de profesores. No me apetece ver su espantosa cara continuamente.

-hum... sigue siendo el mismo tipo altivo y orgulloso. –consultó su reloj de pulsera confirmando los 15 minutos faltantes y chasqueó la lengua con desagrado- ahora a aguantar un puñado de mocosos de 17 años. Como si no supiera lo que tienen en sus mentes.

---

-os digo que ese profesor nos va a comer vivos. –dijo un chico corpulento de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color algo caídos.

-vamos hermano, no va a ser para tanto. ¿No crees Kohaku? –le preguntó un chico que a diferencia de su robusto hermano era delgado y bastante atractivo. Tenía el pelo largo negro y liso recogido en una trenza bien cuidada y los ojos rojos y pícaros.

-no lo sé Hitten-san. He escuchado rumores acerca de ese profesor. Lo llaman de miles maneras. Pero dudo que un profesor tenga hasta el apodo de "Demonio" –dijo el joven desconfiado.

-eso decís vosotros porque cuando el antiguo profesor de ciencias estuvo de baja, os encontrabais de viaje escolar y no lo tuvisteis, que sino ya os estaríais preparando como yo.

-Manten hermanito. Creo que el repetir de curso no te sentó nada bien. Para mí que estás resentido porque ese profesor hizo que suspendieras y tuviste que repetir curso.

-no me lo recuerdes. Pero, hablando de otra cosa, Kohaku dijiste que este año entraba tu hermana, ¿no? Te acordarás de tus amigos y nos la presentarás. –preguntó con rostro bobalicón.

-yo presentar, te la presento, pero llegar a ella no te será muy fácil. –dijo divertido- igual que esa chica. –murmuró recordando a la joven que había conocido en la ceremonia. Le había causado sensación cierto. Era tímida y por alguna extraña razón se encontraba sonrojada y eso la hacía verse adorable. Había estado decidido a conquistarla. Por algo era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies. Solo bastaba una dulce sonrisa de niño pequeño para que todas viesen en él como alguien muy mono.

-¿qué chica? –preguntó Hitten curioso.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta ya que al abrir la puerta corrediza que daba al interior del aula descubrieron al nuevo profesor donde empezaba anotar algunas cosas en la pizarra y los alumnos sentados como soldados ante su estricto general.

Sesshomaru paró de escribir para mirar a los tres recién llegados. Manten, el que más conocía las manías de ese profesor, se apresuró a coger sitio lo más atrás posible.

-da gusto que los _veteranos_ lleguen a clase a la hora en punto. –dijo el profesor cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia donde sonaba el timbre de una nueva clase- siéntense ahí. –indicando con dureza dos asientos vacíos que estaban justo delante de él.

-sí profesor. –dijo Kohaku.

-que formalidad son esas mocoso. Que te quede bien en tu estúpida cabeza y en la de todos –mirando al resto de la clase- no consiento que me llamen señor, maestro Sesshomaru, señor Youkai, Sesshomaru-san ni nada de esas palabras absurdas. Yo soy vuestro maestro y si queréis que nos llevemos "bien" llamadme Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Lo habéis entendido ineptos?

-sí. –contestaron todos a coro resignados.

-¿es que sois palurdos o vuestros cerebros están en preescolar? ¡¡A mí se me habla con respeto!! –gritó con fuerza.

-sí, Sesshomaru-sama. –tragando saliva todos los presentes temerosos de aquella mirada fría que les había lanzado.

-así está mejor. Y vosotros dos, -mirando a Hitten y a Kohaku- ¿es qué no tenéis piernas o que os pasa? ¡¡sentaos de una vez!! –ordenó sentándose él también su sitio donde abrió una libreta delgadita- conmigo nadie se va a ir de chiquitas. –murmuró de forma amenazadora.

-"ya empieza..." –pensó Manten angustiado.

Y de esta manera, Sesshomaru comenzó a pasar lista, mientras que Kohaku y Hitten hablaban entre ellos procurando que su maestro no les oyera.

-que asco de tío. Parece un dictador. –dijo Hitten.

-no tiene ningún derecho a tratarnos así por muy hijo del director que sea. –contestó Kohaku.

-tienes razón. Oye Kohaku, -con una sonrisa burlona- antes no me has contestado, hablaste de una chica, cuéntame amigo.

-¿eh? –tornándose colorado- no pienso hacerlo.

-venga no te hagas de rogar, sé que te mueres por contármelo.

-oh esta bien. Se llama Rin Amai y es de primero. Es sencilla pero tierna y adorable. Y lo más importante es que no es como las otras. Además que si la vieras tan tímida y sonrojada. Era la típica caperucita roja donde el lobo se puede aprovechar de ella.

-¿y tú eres ese lobo? –preguntó Hitten con burla.

-comida para lobos no tenemos, pero sí un bonito pasillo para que se tome una siesta a la luz de la luna. –dijo Sesshomaru con sarcasmo entre ambos chicos donde al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación. Miró fijamente a Kohaku casi de forma asesina- no tolero que en el instituto de mi padre se hagan cosas indebidas a los novatos por culpa de las hormonas acelerados de un chico que no tiene nada de lo que presumir. Así que procura no hacer ningún escándalo que perjudique MI instituto.

Kohaku lo miró sin palabras. Solo había hecho un comentario de lo que le parecía aquella chica, ¿y aquel profesor le estaba amenazando? No, mejor dicho, ¿ya le tenía fichado en su lista negra? Un odio incomprensible creció en el muchacho hacia su persona.

---

-Sango, Sango-chan. –llamó Kagome de forma efusiva en compañía de Rin.

-Kagome, por fin te encuentro. –dijo la chica algo aliviada teniendo un poco apartada de ella a Ayame.

-¿esa es tu compañera de cuarto? –preguntó la morena de inmediato- me suena su cara.

-lógico. Es también de nuestra escuela. Ayame Sakurako.

-no me suena de nada. –confesó Kagome intentando hacer memoria.

-no importa, de todas formas un gusto en conoceros.

-lo mismo digo. Dejad que os presente a mi compañera de habitación, Rin Amai.

-hola, un placer. –saludó Rin tímidamente.

-ey chicas, he oído que la cafetería es un sitio muy tranquilo y acogedor. Tomamos algo allí para conocernos mejor, además tengo hambre. –dijo Kagome con las manos en su tripa.

-keh! pero que chica más vulgar. –dijo una voz masculina. Las cuatro se giraron donde apoyado sobre una columna estaba Inuyasha cruzado de brazos- además, ¿qué haces aquí en este instituto de grado superior?

-¿cómo qué que hago? Soy alumna. –contestó Kagome a la defensiva. Oh sí, por fin se había encarado con el hijito del director y como había pensado era el típico creído y arrogante porque su papi dirigía todo aquello.

-¿tú? ¿Una alumna? –despegándose de la columna para observarla. La chica, a diferencia de él, vestía con ropa de calle por lo que dedujo que si era alumna como había dicho, sería una nueva de primero- vaya, el precioso instituto de mi padre decae de forma vergonzosa si admite a muchachas vulgares como tú. –dándose la vuelta con suma arrogancia.

-¡¿pero quién te has creído que eres hijo de papá?! –explotó Kagome encolerizada y como estaban delante de la escuela, los alumnos del segundo piso la escucharon sin problemas y algunos abrieron la ventana curiosos.

-Ka... Kagome-chan... –intentó intervenir Sango azorada sintiendo la mirada de todos.

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ENGREÍDO Y PREPOTENTE QUE SEGURO NO SABES ATARTE LOS CORDONES DE LOS ZAPATOS!!

El hijo del director se giró con la incredulidad en su cara.

-¡¡TE CREES EL SEÑOR DON IMPORTANTE PORQUE ERES EL HIJO DEL DIRECTOR PERO NO ERES MÁS QUE UN CHUCHO VIVIENDO EN LAS COMODIDADES DE SU DUEÑO SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE ROMPER O CUANTO GASTAR!!

-me... ¿me has llamado chucho?

-¡¡SÍ, ERES UN CACHORRO APESTOSO Y MALCRIADO!!

Los que estaban en la ventana silbaron de la impresión. Entre ellos apareció un hombre con algo en la mano y malhumorado se dirigió a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

Rin lo vio y tragó saliva, era el famoso traje sapeado. Acordarse del mote, intentó contener la risa, sobre todo al verlo con aquel instrumento en la mano donde imponía su autoridad seguramente debido a su baja estatura.

-jovencitos, si queréis discutir hacedlo en otra parte pero no bajo mi clase, la del gran Jaken sino queréis que os tenga en mi punto de mira. –se fijó en que uno de los alborotadores era el que conocía de sobra por lo que sonrió malignamente- vaya Inuyasha, esto no ha de pasar por alto. Se lo contaré a tu padre y así mi amigo del alma, Sesshomaru-sama tendrá más puntos para heredar este instituto. –Inuyasha soltó una mueca- vamos dejad de mirar que no hay nada interesante. Haremos una prueba sobre... –cerrando la ventana.

-poco me importa heredar esto o no. –murmuró Inuyasha con las manos en los bolsillos dándole un toque rebelde- tú chica, espero no volver a verte. No quiero que mi padre tenga una mala impresión de mí y mi hermano se lleve toda la gloria. –marchándose.

-¡idiota! –masculló Kagome con la ira encendida donde las tres chicas intentaban tranquilizarla.

-creo que será mejor ir a esa cafetería y darte algo para calmarte. –propuso Ayame nerviosa.

-buena idea. Vamos. –apresuró Sango empujando a su amiga- y de paso te tomas un té para que te tranquilices. Nada de café hasta el mes que viene. –dijo hacia su mejor amiga.

---

-ese estúpido siempre creando problemas. –dijo un hombre de aspecto jovial y rostro maquiavélico en una esquina como si estuviera vigilando lo que Inuyasha hacía- Inutaisho-sama, ¿por qué no ha intervenido? –se fijó en su superior donde reía silenciosamente- ¿qué tiene tanta gracia? –preguntó extrañado.

-nada Hakudoshi. Solo que me divierte ver a mi hijo descolocado. Esa es la cara que me gusta ver en mis queridos retoños.

-jefe si está esperando que Sesshomaru la tenga algún día, ya podemos ir esperando. Creo que antes nevará en primavera.

-eso sería buena señal mi fiel Hakudoshi. –mirando el viejo árbol de Sakura melancólico- ¿verdad?

-jefe lo veo en las nubes, ¿le sucede algo?

Hakudoshi era un hombre de 26 años que se conservaba como un joven de menos de veinte. Era el encargado y el vigilante de los dormitorios de los estudiantes y mantenía una relación bastante confiada con el director. En el pasado, Inutaisho había sido su profesor, curiosamente de ciencias, pero a diferencia de su hijo, Inutaisho había impartido sus clases de forma divertida, tratando a los alumnos como si fueran sus amigos o contando anécdotas que no venían al caso. Hakudoshi había sido el típico estudiante que hacía las tonterías y que su profesor fuese alguien igual, el compañerismo y la confianza surgió entre ellos.

-¿qué tal con Kanna? –contestó Inutaisho con otra pregunta. Por muy amigo suyo que fuera, por muy buen alumno que había sido, aquel episodio del pasado que había sufrido y lo que todavía sentía no se lo revelaría. De hecho, había tardado bastante en contárselo a Izayoi, la persona que ahora más confiaba y sabía de todos sus secretos.

Hakudoshi ante la cuestión del director, desvió la mirada sonrojado y malhumorado.

-esa tonta sigue siendo una muñeca de porcelana. Pocas palabras y poca expresión.

-yo no soy el que está enamorado de ella. –dijo para picarle.

-¡ESTUVE JEFE! ¡ESTUVE! Y eso fue antes de saber que hablaba lo estrictamente necesario.

-pues aún duraste unos años con ella. Además cuando estudiabas ya te dedicabas a molestarla para que se fijara en ti. Eso es lo que hacen los idiotas que no saben como acercarse a la chica que les gusta.

-¡JEFE!

-esta bien, no seguiremos hablando más sobre tu vida privada. –dijo más divertido.

-¡bah!

-por cierto querido amigo, ¿sabes cómo es el compañero de habitación de mi hijo?

-desde luego. –contestó con el rostro cambiado- he revisado a fondo a todos los alumnos varones y ponerle el indicado a Inuyasha-san.

-tu expresión lo dice todo. –sonriendo como él- creo que este año será muy divertido.

O.o.O.o.O

Miroku caminaba por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación correspondiente. Se había entretenido con las chicas de primero intentando conseguir una cita con ellas pero no había conseguido nada, todas ellas le sonreían nerviosas y se escapaban con cualquier excusa.

-si huyen por tan poca cosa no merecen la pena. La futura madre de mis hijos (NA: he aquí su famosa frase) tiene que ser alguien valiente y decidida. Pero al mismo tiempo sumisa conmigo. Que me trate como un rey y que se deje tocar.

De forma extraña un pequeño dolor sintió en su mejilla como si le hubiesen golpeado. Confuso se paró llevando la mano al lugar donde la tenía caliente, quizás por la cachetada que aquella chica le había propinado.

-vaya, ni que me hubiera golpeado ahora mismo.

Al haber estado parado, no se fijó en que de frente aparecía Inuyasha que sin ver a Miroku, tropezó bruscamente con él con la furia encendido con una sola idea en su mente. El joven Bonzo solo se quedó sorprendido ya que a pesar de todo, había reconocido al chico como el hijo del director, y éste no se había parado para pedirle disculpas tan siquiera. Caminaba o más bien, corría con las manos en los bolsillos de frente donde tenías que apartarte sino querías caerte.

Despreocupado y olvidando el asunto, volvió él también con su camino. Quería dejar su ropa guardada y conocer mejor aquello, especialmente a las chicas guapas de turno.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación donde habían dos camas, una de ellas arrugada y con los materiales escolares más unos cuantos libros colocados en la parte derecha. En la izquierda estaba una cama individual con el uniforme tanto escolar como de gimnasia estirado.

Suspiró con fuerza al ver el estilo del uniforme, se trataba de una chaqueta azul oscura, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Y el pantalón color caqui.

-corbata, lo que más me gusta llevar. –dijo tristemente.

Se adentró para inspeccionar un poco más su futura habitación.

Su armario estaba vacío, encima del escritorio los libros con las siguientes asignaturas correspondientes más dos extraños libros uno de aspecto viejo con el emblema del instituto y otro delgadito donde ponía en la parte baja su nombre y en el centro "Manual del alumno". Sentándose en la silla de caoba, abrió aquel cuadernillo.

-esto es la gloria. Hasta hay fotos de todas las chicas que irán a mi clase. Incluso de las profesoras. Algunas son muy guapas. –echando el ojo por encima, para pasar de hoja donde estaba la información de su compañero de habitación- Kohaku Senshu. –leyendo- está en tercero, en los dos años anteriores fue capitán de baloncesto donde ganó el título dos veces consecutivas. Es buen estudiante, ganó un premio de ciencias. Fiuu! –silbando asombrado- menuda biografía que tiene el chaval. Da la impresión de ser el típico empollón que prefiere estudiar a disfrutar. Que decepción. –volviendo a resoplar.

O.o.O.o.O

En una amplia y luminosa cafetería, cuatro chicas sentadas en una mesa turquesa con sillas ovaladas del mismo color intentaban calmar a su amiga la cual había bebido de un solo trago todo su refresco de cola.

-Kagome-chan, eso te va hacer mal y después te dolerá el estómago.

-¡¡CÁLLATE SANGO!! –aún irritada- ¿ese chucho es más creído de lo que pensé? Llamarme a mí alumna de preparatoria, pero, ¿quién se ha creído?

-me extraña que no dijera lo mismo de mí. –dijo Rin en bajo.

-¿por qué dices eso? –preguntó Ayame.

-bueno, yo también tengo cara de niña y soy más bajita que Kagome-san.

-no digas eso. Ni tú ni Kagome-chan tenéis cara de niña. –dijo Sango en un intento de ánimo.

-disculpad, -apareciendo el camarero del restaurante colocando cuatro hamburguesas con sus patatas para cada una- no he podido evitar oíros, pero, ¿por casualidad estáis hablando de Inuyasha Youkai, el hijo pequeño de Inutaisho-sama?

-¡ese mismo! –contestó Kagome más irritada al escuchar su nombre.

-ya me lo imaginaba. –dijo el camarero riéndose- así que el primer día ya armó alboroto. No ha aguantado mucho.

-pareces conocerle demasiado.

-¿quién del personal del instituto no lo conoce? lo mismo sucede con Sesshomaru-sama. –un estremecimiento recorrió por su piel al nombrarlo- ese hombre frío como el hielo.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –preguntó Rin.

-sí, a nadie le ha gustado, incluso a nosotros los del personal, -agregando en bajo como si él pudiera oírle- y menos su forma de impartir clases, por no hablar de las de educación física. Sino eres una buena gimnasta, vete cogiendo boleto de salida a otro instituto. –intimidándolas donde Ayame dio gracias por ser buena en esa materia.

-hablas mucho, pero, ¿quién eres tú realmente?

-¿no me he presentado? Que torpe soy. –dijo el chico despistadamente- soy Shippo Kitsune, tengo 23 años. Soy el encargado y dueño de esta humilde cafetería.

-¿tan joven y ya dueño de un local? –preguntó Kagome asombrada.

-bueno, yo al igual que Hakudoshi-san fuimos alumnos del director Inutaisho-sama, y él tenía una familiaridad con nosotros impresionante. Nos ofreció trabajo aunque ya veis que la jornada es completa y tenemos que trabajar todos los días, pero también tenemos cama y alimento y nos paga muy bien.

-que pena que haya dejado el oficio de profesor y lo ocupe su hijo en su lugar. El otro hijo de papá. –agregando con fastidio- ¿qué sabes del pequeño? –inquirió Kagome curiosa.

-es un prepotente, engreído, orgulloso… ¿qué más? ah sí, sus padres le consienten todo.

-cualquiera diría que no te cae bien. –dijo Ayame alucinada por tal descripción.

-tengo mis razones. –con una mueca de enfado propias de un niño pequeño- no le digáis a nadie esto que os he dicho. –pidió el chico en un susurro.

-tranquilo, no te preocupes. –contestó Sango con una sonrisa tierna.

-por cierto, ¿cómo os llamáis vosotras?

-yo Kagome Higurashi.

-Sango Senshu.

-Ayame Sakurako.

-Rin Amai.

-un placer conoceros dulces señoritas. –dijo conquistadoramente.

Alguien le tiró de la oreja por detrás el cual hizo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Shippo deja en paz a las pobres muchachas y haz algo que tenemos que preparar la comida. –dijo una mujer de aproximadamente su edad de ojos rojos, tez morena y cabello liso negro como la noche peinado hacia atrás.

-ya Soten, ya voy tranquila.

-¡ve ahora! –ordenó.

-sí Soten querida. –dijo Shippo nervioso largándose cuanto antes hacia la cocina

-así me gusta. –dijo satisfecha.

-perdón si le hemos molestado. –se excusó Kagome junto a sus amigas.

-oh no pasa nada. A Shippo le gusta mucho hablar y criticar, especialmente a los hijos de Inutaisho-sama. Yo soy Soten Inazuma, soy la cocinera y desgraciadamente la novia de ese chiquillo. –agregó mirando la cocina.

Rin, Kagome y Ayame rieron brevemente mientras que Sango quedó pensativa como recordando algo hasta que por fin dio con ello.

-¿Inazuma? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Hitten y Manten?

-sí, son mis hermanos pequeños. También estudian aquí. ¿Les conoces?

-son los mejores amigos de mi hermano Kohaku.

-¿no me digas? Menuda casualidad. Hitten me comenta que Kohaku es un buen chico.

-eso me honra. –dijo Sango orgullosa.

-un momento, -interrumpió Rin- Sango, ¿eres hermana de Kohaku Senshu?

-¿tú también le conoces? –preguntó la chica impresionada- ¿cuándo y cómo?

-en la sala de actos. Él se presentó ante mí.

-¿mi hermano? –repitió la joven incrédula como si eso fuese un hecho imposible.

-eh sí. –contestó extrañada ante esa reacción.

-parece que tu hermanito le ha causado sensación a Rin-chan. –dijo Kagome con picardía.

-¿eh? ¿Qué... qué dices? ¿Por qué? –balbuceaba sintiéndose colorada por las sonrisas cómplices entre Kagome y Sango.

-Kohaku-kun no el tipo de chico que anda tras la primera que chica que ve. A él no le gusta andar de chicas, al contrario, las detesta y las ignora. Mira sino fuera porque soy la mejor amiga de Sango-chan no me saludaría porque es la única conversación que tenemos. –explicó su compañera de cuarto.

Rin se encontraba asombrada ya que cuando había conocido al muchacho se había portado amablemente y hasta ofrecido a enseñarle la escuela.

-si se presentó, es que debes de gustarle. -concluyó Sango sin tener otra explicación.

-¿eh? Pero, ¿qué dices? Si ni siquiera estoy entre las chicas del montón... solo una marginada y... y... y... yo no tengo nada de especial... y... y... y solo me ha visto una vez... y... y... –ese "y" empezaba a ser demasiado repetitivo- solamente me ha saludado...

-aunque solo te haya visto una vez, ya es suficiente para enamorarse. –dijo Ayame con terneza- ¿no crees en el amor a primera vista? –recordando cuando vio a Koga.

-eh... pues no sé... nunca me ha pasado. -¿por qué a su mente volvía la figura de aquel profesor? Era incomprensible. Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre muy mala.

-pensándolo bien, creo que hay algunos que ni siquiera saben lo que es el amor y van a lo que más le gustan. –dijo Sango con odio cruzándose de brazos recordando a aquel que la había tocado.

-coincido contigo. –apoyó Higurashi acordándose del niño rico malcriado.

-vaya cuatro jovencitas. –dijo Soten riéndose- sois muy peculiares. Tengo interés en saber que chicos serán los que conquistarán vuestros dulces corazones.

-¡Soten-san! –habló Kagome por las otras tres sintiéndose avergonzada haciendo que la mujer riera con fuerza ante la pena que las cuatro chicas sentían.

---

Un chico caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto asignado y soltar un portazo sin importarle el que dirán.

-¡MALDITA CHICA! Pero, ¿quién se ha creído que es para insultarme y llamarme chucho? ¿Acaso no sabe que está tratando con el hijo del director?

Con toda la furia posible arrojó su chaqueta y la corbata encima de su cama. Sentándose en ella y apoyando ambos codos en sus rodillas comenzó a acariciarse las sienes intentando relajarse.

-tranquilízate Inuyasha, es solo una chica. De seguro que no la volverás a ver. (NA: que bonita es la inocencia) –miró de reojo a los libros donde sabía que contenía cada uno y de forma apurada le echó un vistazo a la lista de alumnos intentando averiguar si aquella chica que tanto le había llamado la atención estaba en su misma clase- un momento, si ni siquiera sé como se llama. –dramatizándose- al menos espero que el idiota de Hakudoshi no la haya tomado conmigo y tenga un compañero de cuarto pacífico. (NA: repito que bonita es la inocencia) Koga Okami, de 2º... ¿de qué me suena? –cavilando en sus pensamientos hasta que tuvo un flash back.

-

_En la sala donde estaba el despacho del director, se encontraba Inuyasha reclamándole a su padre lo que querría para cuando entrara al año escolar, una clase con compañeros decentes, compañero de habitación indicado, etc. Esa charla se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Sesshomaru que entraba malhumorado y se sentaba en el sillón más próximo._

_-hola hijo, veo que estás de "buen" humor. ¿Qué tal tu primera clase como profesor no oficial?_

_-los alumnos son escoria. –fue su respuesta- pero conmigo, no se lo tomarán con tanta calma. Desde luego que no. Haré que me pidan clemencia. Principalmente ese alumno deteriorado de Koga Okami. Son de los que le gustan llamar la atención y creerse el más importante. Estoy convencido que al idiota de Inuyasha no lo soportaría ni diez segundos. Pero conmigo… que se prepare. _

-

-¡¡MALDITO HAKUDOSHI!! ¡¡Lo ha hecho con toda la mala intención posible!! ¡¡Lo ha hecho aposta!! ¡¡HAKUDOSHI MALDITO, TE MATARÉ!!

-

Mientras con el joven Hakudoshi reía entre dientes como si escuchara en esos momentos al hijo de su jefe y todas las maldiciones que le estaba lanzando.

-te fastidias Inu-kun.

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Suminasen, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto con este fic y lo curioso es que lo tenía escrito desde sabe Dios cuanto tiempo.

Pues ahí tenemos algo más y dos parejas secundarias como la de ShippoxSoten (si recordáis, Soten era una youkai pariente o algo así de los hermanos del rayo, los que mataron al padre de Shippo) y la de HakudoshixKanna.

También Inu y Kagome se han conocido y Rin pues… con el amor platónico que hay hacia un profesor, pero claro, están ahí Kagura y Kohaku.

No sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta, pero cuando Sessh dice Senpai, se refiere a Naraku.

Y la madre de Sessh, aquí le puse como nombre Sakura, aunque generalmente la suelo poner Tsukihime, pero debido al árbol quise darle una razón existente.

Y los apellidos, sé que no suenan muy originales, pero da pereza inventarlos.

Pues muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que éste cap también haya sido de vuestro agrado, y de verdad, en este intentaré actualizarlo más de seguido, pero dependerá de vosotros. Las respuestas de los reviews, estarán mañana en mi pág de bashonoaotsuki que encontrareis en mi profile.

PREVIEW: en el siguiente capítulo, Inuyasha estará en la misma clase que Kikyo. Kagome y Rin llegarán tarde a la clase de Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo será la clase con un profesor como Sesshomaru frente a su hermano, Kagome y Rin?

'Atori'


End file.
